Serendipidy
by Cherry Ying-Fa
Summary: What happens when two different people meet frequently and have to stick together to protect one another? I'm using the english names. Plz! No Flames! It's my first ficcy! R&R!!!^_^


AN: Hey wasss up minna-san? Alright! Lets put something clear here. This is my first fic, so PLZ NOOO FLAMES!!!!!! Anyways, the gang are 13 for awhile and Tory , Aiden, Julian, Miss. Mackenzie and M. Terada are 20 and 38. Well…you get it…right? Whatever! Enjoy…oh! And don't forget to review!!!!  
  
  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
1 Flashback  
  
(Author notes)  
  
  
  
Serendipidy  
  
Chapter one: Welcome to Reedington High  
  
It's been a year since Sakura Avalon started her cardcapturing adventures. When she first came upon the Clow Book in her father's library, she realeased all of the cards (except Windy) and was greeted by a small yellow looking stuffed-animal. He was the guardian of the Clow Book, the great Keroberos. But he's mostly called Kero.  
  
Her best friend Madison Taylor, was the first and only one who knew about Sakura's magical abilities. And, as we know her, she insisted on making Sakura some battle costumes for each cardcapturing and to videotape every single one of them.  
  
Sakura's older brother, Tori, was always overprotective of his little sister and also had the ability of seeing ghosts and sensing when his sister is in trouble. But all of it is oblivious to Sakura and anyone else.  
  
Today, even if it looked like any other day, was 'pretty' special, except…it is unknown to anyone…yet.  
  
"Hey squirt!" Tori yelled from the bottom of the stairs "you're gonna be late for school!"  
  
A loud crash came from Sakura's room and then a scream. Sakura got dressed as fast she could and stomped downstairs until the kitchen, where Tori was preparing her breakfast. She took a seat and was pretty angry at him.  
  
"Looks like the little monster woke up from the wrong side of the bed" He said while placing her breakfast in her.  
  
"Tori!" She said while clenching her teeth "How many times do I have to tell you! I AM NOT A MONSTER!"  
  
"Shhhhh! Keep it down! Do you want the whole neighborhood know that you ARE a squirt! He said smirking.  
  
Instead of replying, she stomped on one of his foot. With his hand, he muffled his pain so he wouldn't scream.  
  
She laughed. She loved to see to Tori get himself at his own game. He went to put his shoes on and was out the door. She finished her food and was out the doors in two seconds.  
  
"Hey Tori! Wait up!" she said, skating as fast as she can.  
  
"You know it's not the first time that happens. You should buy another alarm clock, since yours is broken…By the way, how come when I came in your room yesterday, your alarm clock was lying next to that funny looking teddy bear of yours…where did you get anyway? He questioned her.  
  
"Well…umm…you see…oh! School! Gotta go Tori. See ya!" She sped to the gates and disappeared. 'Phew! That was a close one! Next time, I'll have to be more carefull.' (No kidding!)  
  
********************************  
  
"Morning Madiso-"  
  
"Sakura! Will you come with me to that new store downtown after school? It has tons of electronics and video games and…" Madison kept going on and on and on about the new store in town. Sakura sweatdropped. She knew Madison since kindergarden and was amazed that her best friend had the same hyper spirit.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Madison!"  
  
"He! He!Sorry!…So, can you come with me after school?"  
  
"Sure why no-"  
  
"Yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said while throwing herself at her friend and hugging her. Sakura sweatdropped again. When the bell rang, M. Terada came in and class began. The day went fast and at the sound of the last bell, all the students from Reedington High rushed out of the gates of the school.  
  
***********************************  
  
"So, where is it anyways?"  
  
"Follow me! It's right next to book shop."  
  
"Alright! Wait just want to call home…incase I came back later." She took out the pink cellphone that Madison gave her a year ago…just in case she needed help during a battle. After leaving a message, they headed downtown and went into that new store. When they came inside, they were in awe…it was packed, not only with people, but with all those electronics like if they were in a Science-fiction movie. They walked around and suddenly came to a halt. Sakura found a rack of alarm clocks and remembered that she should buy a new one.  
  
"Hey Sakura! How about this one?" Her friend gestured to a silver-blue alarm clock with sparkling stars all over it. It was just like her old one, but the color was different.  
  
"Wow! This one is really cool! I'm taking it!" As she went to grab it, somebody else was about to grab it too and their hands brushed against each other. When Sakura looked up to see who it was, she gasped. It was a young boy that looked like her age. He was wearing a pair of black ghakis and a green t-shirt. But what really mesmerized her was his eyes. Deep amber eyes and also messy brown hair.  
  
The stranger who looked up gasped too. It's not her school uniform that caught his attention, but her eyes. Beautiful emerald eyes and honey-brown hair. Both of them were staring at each other for what seemed for Madison an eternity. So, she decided to break the moment.  
  
"Hello? Both of you, snap out of it!" She said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Both teens came back to reality, and the moment they knew what was going on, a small crownd gathered around them, making them both blush like crazy.  
  
"Sorry! Here, go ahead and take it!" Sakura said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"No, it's ok! You can have it! Ladies first!" The young teen replied, making Sakura have a light blush on her cheeks. Madison who understood what was going on, decided to play 'match-maker' with them.  
  
"I know! Why don't we ask if they have another one of it?"  
  
"That's a great idea Madison! Do you mind following us…umm…"  
  
"Li! And no, I don't mind!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Li! Let's go!" 


End file.
